


When Disaster Strikes

by Gavinthecomputer



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Ars - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Youngjae is a famous piano player, a work in progress, famous and rich au, imagine jaebum and youngjae with brittish accents, yes Janet is a Good Place reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavinthecomputer/pseuds/Gavinthecomputer
Summary: "The call came late at night, hurried and unwelcome like a slap in the face. His father, who had been staying in New York, opened with the worst line possible:“Your Grandfather has died. In his will, he revealed his extensive debt.”No, the funeral will happen here. No, we mourn for him now. No, no, no. Grandfather had been hiding his debt from his successor of the company, his son. The vaults of money they usually possessed had dwindled themselves to shreds."Jaebum had been coasting through life, working for the family company and hanging around his home in London and getting drunk whenever he chose to. That all ends when he receives a call that says his grandfather has died, and he must rush to New York immediately to be married. Married to a random man he doesn't know. Fabulous, is how Jinyoung would describe it. Straight out of a movie. Jaebum would call it a disaster.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story I'm publishing here! I hope you enjoy!  
> Song I recommend for the chapter:  
> F L O W E R - Yiruma ( https://youtu.be/27zNxmC7D30 )  
> (I'd imagine this as one of the songs ARS plays at the cocktail party, but it's also just a gorgeous song to listen to.)

The call came late at night, hurried and unwelcome like a slap in the face. His father, who had been staying in New York, opened with the worst line possible:

“ _Your Grandfather has died. In his will, he revealed his extensive debt.”_

No, _the funeral will happen here_. No, _we mourn for him now_. No, no, no. Grandfather had been hiding his debt from his successor of the company, his son. The vaults of money they usually possessed had dwindled themselves to shreds.

Mother had a panicked look on her face at this. If the ladies heard of this her reputation would be ruined. “What must we do, Joonbum?” she said into the receiver.

“Jaebum or Jinah must be married to restore wealth to the family.”

Jaebum grew panicked at the thought of his sweet twenty-year-old sister getting married. “Me. I’ll do it, Father.”

He could almost see his father’s smirk, despite being miles away. “Wonderful. I will have you fly out to New York so you can meet your candidates.”

Father had been expecting that answer. Jaebum grinded his teeth. “Why not stay here in London? Is that not more beneficial?”

“No, Son. The rising money lays in America. Come here, and we can save the family.”

His mother glared at him in a way that said, _You will not ruin this for us_ , and Jaebum resigned. “Certainly, Father. When do I leave?”

“Tomorrow. Get packing, Son. I’ll send you photos of my favorites.”

Jaebum looked to his mother when his father hung up.

She smiled, but it was weak and watery. “Thank you, dear.”

“You know I had to.”

“Yes. For Jinah. I understand.”

Jaebum let himself smile back. “Alright… Alright.”

Then Jaebum realized what he had done, and suddenly tomorrow couldn’t get farther away.

\--

Father had a file of four young men, all around Jaebum’s age, in his hands the next day. When the flight attendant handed him the papers he had been confused, until he opened it and saw the photos and what were basically personality resumes.

Thankfully, they were all men (his father wasn’t _that_ cruel), and they all seemed attractive enough at first glance. Not that that was a great indication of who Jaebum needed to spend the rest of his life with, but it was a shallow start.

They consisted of Yugyeom Kim of the Kim Conglomerate in Korea, Jackson Wang of Wang International in China, Mark Tuan of T.Industries in America, and Youngjae Choi, of the Choi and Company in England. Jaebum was confused by the last man actually being based in England (or his family) and yet they were meeting in the US.

They were all from massive companies run by Asian families, like himself, and they were all young and handsome. His father had hit some sort of strange jackpot, apparently.

First, Yugyeom Kim. He wasn’t the heir to his family’s company (that title went to his playboy older brother) but he was responsible and was gearing up to still hold an important position. He was a partier as well, and from the write up it was indicated that he was in Korea often. They would probably never see one another if married. (Jaebum was almost tempted.)

Second was Jackson Wang. Jackson was well known as a model for his family’s company, though he was still quite smart and planned to take over in place of his older brother, who wanted to focus on his new wife and child. Jaebum could respect that, though he did note that the man spent most of his time in New York. That would mean a definite relocation for Jaebum.

Then came Mark Tuan. He was a prominent figure on many television shows in America that were similar to _America’s Got Talent_ or _Survivor_. A charming personality made a great host and therefore an ideal for those types of jobs. His sister planned to control the company while Mark was centralized in publicity and marketing. He spent most of his time in America as well.

Finally was Youngjae Choi. A Brit-Korean like Jaebum, born and raised in London. Jaebum was surprised he had never heard of the man prior to this. Youngjae was enthusiastic about charity work and humanitarian aid, frequenting third-world countries on campaigns that were funded by Choi and Company. Despite being a recipient of many awards for his work, he was rarely seen in public. The photo his father’s secretary had pasted in the file must have been from his secondary school, a gummy smile and a sprinkle of acne present. His file was wildly different from the others, no mention of actually working for his parent’s company save for the foundation. It seemed that was left up to his siblings. It was possible there was a _youngest child_ complex there…

“-Sir? What would you like to drink?”

Jaebum looked down at the files in his hands again, then back up. “A glass of red, if you will.”

The flight attendant seemed understanding. “Of course, Mr. Im.”

After she left Jaebum’s eyes drifted out of the window, where the sun was melting into the water. The file was forgotten in his hand, as were thoughts of his _candidates_. He snapped the window cover shut.

He could use a break.

\--

Jaebum awoke the next morning already in his hotel room, the blinds thrown open to overlook the skyline. He startled when he noticed his father’s secretary sitting in the desk chair, smiling.

“Good morning, Jaebum. We’re so glad you made it here safely.”

Jaebum blinked at her with groggy eyes. “Thanks.”

She indicated to the clothes bag at the end of the bed. “That is your suit for today, sir. Was your flight alright?” she asked, pouring him a glass of coffee.

“It was fine, Janet. Thank you for asking…” he watched as she grabbed the file, which he had left open, and flipped through it. “What?”

“Are you intrigued by your options?” she asked in lieu of reply.

“They’re all perfectly fine, yes.”

“But, sir, are you interested?”

“Sure, Janet. As interested as I can be considering the situation. I’ll probably spend the rest of my life with one of those four random names and faces. It’s a bit scary, you know?”

Janet smiled at him. “That makes perfect sense. I would be terrified, in your position,” she looked at the file again. “But, sir, trust me. Your father has relations with all of their parents, is close with them, in fact, and trusts that they would only raise the best children despite not meeting them all. He would never want to make you miserable. I know you might scoff at that, but it’s true. He-“

“Has my best interests at heart. Yes, I know, Janet. Thank you.”

She chuckled. “I’m glad we understand one another.”

Jaebum looked out at the skyscrapers, morning light glinting off of their glass panels. A lone bird dashed by the window. He glanced back at his hands, then got out of the bed. “I’ll get ready so we can leave. Wait just a moment, please.”

The suit intended for him was khaki slacks and a navy blazer over a white shirt. Casual, but not _too_ casual. It was intended for him to come off as likable and charming. He gelled back his hair into a part and straightened out the collar, his hands itching to waste time. He knew he was being unreasonable, but a few moments longer couldn’t hurt. After his dawdling he exited the bathroom and slipped on his oxfords.

Janet already had his phone, file, and wallet in hand. “Ready?”

Jaebum stared at himself in the closet mirror for a moment more. “I suppose so.”

A driver was waiting for them at the entrance, the doors of the car already open and waiting beside him.

After they slid into the morning traffic Jaebum propped open the file again, looking for anything he had missed. “What’s the plan today, Janet?”

“Well, you’re having lunch with your father, and then going to a cocktail party your father is hosting where all of the candidates will be in attendance. I can point them all out to you there. Your friend, Jinyoung, will be there as well.”

Jaebum scoffed. “Jinyoung at a cocktail party? He would never.”

“He wished to see you,” Janet replied.

“More like weaseled his way in for free booze,” Jaebum grumbled.

Janet laughed. “If you say so. Now, you will eat lunch at the company building’s restaurant and work in your office for the rest of the day. I’ll have a proper suit sent to you for the party.”

“Alright. Thank you, Janet.”

At the office someone was already sitting in his office chair. From the perfect hair Jaebum could see on the back of his head, he already knew who it was.

“Welcome to my lair, Im,” the man said.

“This is _my_ office, asshole.”

The chair spun around and Jinyoung was there, smirking at him. He twirled a pen around in between in fingers. “Yeah, but you’ve been in London for a year so I claimed it instead. One of the best views in the building, you know.”

Jaebum glanced out the window to see the same skyline from when he had woken up, only at a different angle. “…Right. Did you hear the news?”

Jinyoung raised a brow.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jaebum muttered. He slapped the file down on the desk. Jinyoung picked it back up a moment later and spread the papers out across the mostly empty desk.

“Oh. _Oh_. I see,” he said into the silence a moment later. “These are some pretty high-profile fellows.”

Jaebum fell into the couch which laid along the side of the office. “No kidding. Grandfather passed, and he was hiding massive debt. This is the best way to save the company’s pit. I agreed so Jinah wouldn’t have to.”

Jinyoung nodded. His face then grew solemn. “I get it, Jaebum, I do. It’s just… You’re only twenty-nine, you know? It feels like you’re throwing so much away.”

Jaebum clutched his head in his hands. “No kidding, Jinyoungie. But we both know I have to do this. There really isn’t another option.”

Jinyoung thumbed over the names again. “I’ve only met Yugyeom out of these four. He’s pleasant, though he was quite drunk when I met him. He hangs around that Thai guy, Bambam, that everyone always talks about. When I met him I thought they were an _item_ , if you catch my drift. Maybe that isn’t the case anymore?”

Jaebum kept his eyes on the ceiling. “Or maybe his parents don’t give a shit at all.”

“Well, in any case you’ve got some handsome guys, though that Choi is a teenager?”

“No. He’s just rarely seen in public. No recent photos.”

“How’re you going to catch him at the party, then?”

“Janet says she knows them all. In any case I’m sure father will be shoving them into my face.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Very true…”

They descended into quiet, beginning to work on their own. Jaebum hadn’t been in the office in a while, and his work had piled up as evidence.

Before he knew it lunch time was upon him.

“I’ve got to go meet Father for lunch. See you tonight, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung leaned back in the desk chair. “See you then, Jaebum.”

The restaurant in their company building, _Chez Lim_ , had been given a Michelin star the previous year and was now always bustling with people, the dark wood interior only lit by the light from the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Joonbum Im was sitting at the back of the restaurant, unassuming as any other customer, but his perfect, pressed suit and polished shoes held something else.

Jaebum slid into the seat across from him. “Hello, Father.”

His father didn’t glance up from his menu, his eyes just visible over the frames of his glasses. “Hello, Son. So nice to see you here in New York.”

“…Likewise.”

“Have you looked over the file I sent you? Thoroughly, I hope?”

“Of course. I can’t say who I prefer until meeting them, though I’ll admit I’m interested by the mysterious one.”

“Choi’s son?”

“Yes.”

“I would think that would intrigue you. I’m sorry there were no current pictures they would give us. I even personally asked, but Choi said that his son rarely took photos in the first place. The only ones they had were from gatherings, and he thought that wasn’t really sufficient.”

“That’s kind of _odd_ , don’t you think?” Jaebum mused.

His father raised a brow. “It’s not a concern you need to dwell on. Choi and his son will be at my party tonight. I may introduce you then.”

“Have you met any of them?” Jaebum asked, pausing their conversation when the waiter took their order.

“I’ve met Jackson and Yugyeom. They were both I bit wild, still teenagers, but I hope that they have matured.”

“Jinyoungie said that he had met Yugyeom. A partier, possibly with a boyfriend as well. Has that been considered, Father?”

“I requested that they sons not have any significant others that they would have to remove themselves from, but if the parents are ignorant or disapproving, there isn’t much I can do, Son.”

Jaebum sighed. “I understand. I just wouldn’t want to be put in that position, you know?”

“I understand, Jaebum. You have good intentions, which I can appreciate. As I gift I brought that ARS boy you like for the entertainment tonight.”

Jaebum froze. “Pardon?”

“The piano player, ARS? Who you said you’ve always wanted to see live, but he never makes public appearances?” 

“…Are you serious?” Jaebum had been listening to ARS for years. He was one of his favorite musicians, ever. And for a music nerd like Jaebum, that was a big deal.

“Absolutely,” his father said. He held a whisper of a smirk on his face. Jaebum thought he might have been imagining things.

“Oh, God, thank you, Father. That’s amazing.”

His father leaned back in his chair just as their food was placed on the table. “Certainly, son. I had to do something to make you happy.”

Their meal fell quiet as they dug into their food, Jaebum’s thoughts wandering. Mysterious, rich boys and the performance of his dreams. This would be interesting.

Before he knew it Jaebum was getting read for the party, a black suit that had been hanging in his office put on and his hair slicked back.

Jaebum took one of his father’s sports cars to the bar where the party was being held, a posh place hidden on the sixth floor of one of the hotels his father owned. It was aptly named the _Sixth Floor_ , and was invitation only.

Jaebum left his car with the valet and stepped inside, swiping his invitation card in the elevator to gain access.

When the doors opened again Jaebum was met with the mahogany and navy-blue interior of the bar. Soft music played over the stereo, an empty piano sitting on a stage at the edge of the room. Many people were milling around the bar and chatting, filling the atmosphere with a calming, posh vibe.

Jinyoung and Janet found Jaebum in a moment, flanking his elbows. Jinyoung was already slightly tipsy, enjoying the free alcohol. Jaebum pushed him back to the bar. “Stay over there and don’t embarrass me. I’ll meet you in a bit.”

Jinyoung grinned and slinked away, then Jaebum directed his attention to Janet. “Talk to me.”

Janet chuckled. “Well, would you like to meet or observe? I know most of them are here already. So is your father. He’s been making his rounds.”

“Observe, please. I know eyes are following me, but I need a moment.”

“Well, alright. Over there are Mark and Jackson, you see? Mark is the taller, skinnier one.”

Jaebum followed her gaze to two young men standing in the corner of the room. They were both dressed well, though Jaebum was almost certain Jackson’s suit was green velvet.

They were talking with their heads bent toward one another. If Jaebum wasn’t mistaken they were already well acquainted.

Janet next pointed to Yugyeom, a tall, graceful boy who seemed to be sticking close to the elbow of his even taller father.

“Does he even speak English?” he asked.

“Basic, business English. Never really a foreign affairs kid,” Janet said. “Now, here comes your father. Perk up, sir. You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

“Wait, what about-“

Father gripped Jaebum’s shoulder from behind. “Hello, Son. I trust your day has been well since our lunch?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Good. Oh, look, there’s our entertainment.”

Jaebum’s head whipped around to see a new face walking into the room. He had a strong jaw and hair that went down past his eyes, parted to the sides. A cape was thrown over his shoulders in exchange for a suit jacket. Jaebum stared at the (pretty) new guy with unrestrained interest.

“ARS?” he mumbled.

“Yes, Son. You can talk with him after his set, though. Please, follow me.”

Jaebum hated to admit that he was very distracted as his father spoke. His eyes were trained on ARS, who was settling into the piano bench, his fingers already beginning to play as the music from the speakers shut off. The calming melody filled up Jaebum’s senses just as he knew it always would, and he let out a breathy sigh.

“Son. Please, meet Mr. Kim Chulhee and his son, Kim Yugyeom-ssi,” his father said in Korean.

Jaebum smiled his most courteous smile and shook both of their hands. Yugyeom looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Nice to meet you both,” Jaebum said, trying not to wince at his rusty pronunciation.

“Your father has assured me you are a very well-mannered young man. I am glad my son is in your consideration,” Mr. Kim said.

Jaebum glanced at Yugyeom, who was staring at his shoes. “Of course. I know I must get to know everyone better before I continue with the process. A picture and a paragraph is clearly not sufficient.”

Mr. Kim chuckled. “Very wise. Oh, the pianist is marvelous. Who is it, Im?”

“ARS, my son’s favorite. I thought I’d give him a bit of a gift.”

“That’s very thoughtful. I might have to speak to him later.”

“Just talk to Choi. He knows him _very_ well.”

Jaebum blinked, his English returning in a moment. “Pardon?”

His father smirked. Jaebum should have known he was hiding something. “Oh, you’ll understand in a bit, Son.”

Jaebum’s jaw tensed, but he relaxed at the confused look Yugyeom was wearing. He didn’t comprehend what they were speaking of, maybe thought they were angry about him.

Jaebum smiled again. “It was nice to meet you both.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sure you have others to speak to tonight. Good luck, Young Im,” Mr. Kim said before pulling Yugyeom away.

His father chuckled. “You’re pitiful at Korean, Son.”

Jaebum pursed his lips. “Thank you, Father. I needed the confidence boost.”

“Anyway, Tuan is next. He came here with his mother.”

Jaebum’s father flicked his wrist and a short, fashionable woman was in front of them, Mark Tuan’s wrist grasped in her hand. “Hello Joonbum! So nice to see you again!” her voice was loud and cheery.

Jaebum shook their hands. “Nice to meet you both. Jaebum.”

“Oh, I know you, dear. Please,” she smiled and reached up to give him a hug.

Jaebum froze, then patted her back. “Of course, Mrs. Tuan,” he said, taking a step back as soon as possible. He looked to Mark, who was picking his nails. Jaebum was so grateful for all of his _enthusiastic_ possible future husbands.

“Markie, introduce yourself, please!”

Mark plastered on a smile and shook their hands in return. “Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you both.”

He seemed much less bright and excitable than on TV. That shouldn’t have surprised Jaebum as much as it did, but he suffered through the meeting and moved onto Jackson Wang, who was with his uncle.

Jackson was all smiles and happy words, very excited to meet them both. He didn’t hesitate to invite Jaebum out for lunch the next day. Said he should bring the other candidates as well, they could go to his favorite restaurant. From his palpable excitement, Jaebum had to agree.

Jackson’s uncle and Jaebum’s father broke off after a moment to speak together, and Jaebum was left alone with Jackson.

“You’re friends with Mark, I saw?”

“Of course! Mark and I hang all of the time! We met on a variety show in China that he guest-starred on. Been friends since.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

“Oh, gosh, I love your accent! So chic!” Jackson said, too loud over the soft piano.

Jaebum scratched the back of his neck. “Thank you… So, if I bring along Yugyeom and Mark and Youngjae we can all have an agreeable time?”

“You should bring your cute, drunk friend at the bar too. He’s been slumped into a wet napkin for the past thirty minutes,” Jackson said, giggling.

Jaebum groaned. “I don’t know why he comes to these things. He only wants to harass me and get drunk and then force me to take care of him.”

Jackson giggled again. “That’s rather cute.”

Jaebum raised a brow. “Hey now, I think you’ve got a thing going for-“

“Son! Come meet Mr. Choi and Youngjae!” his father called.

Jaebum spun around, his heart dropping into his stomach, butterflies beginning to flutter around. Standing next to his father and the imposing Mr. Choi was none other than ARS, Jaebum’s musical dream. None other than the elusive Youngjae Choi himself.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disastrous lunch followed by a more disastrous day at the country club.

Jackson Wang’s favorite restaurant was a questionable Chinese place that was hidden in an alleyway between a big dumpster and a nightclub. It had no storefront, just a sign in bright red and gold that read _Lucky Cat Eats_. The stereotypical-ness of the place made Jaebum question Jackson’s taste, especially after that velvet suit. He pushed open the door anyway, the sweet scent of food and heavy AC hitting him in the face.

Inside there were four workers bustling around and about seven tables, one filled up with Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, and Youngjae. Jaebum motioned for Jinyoung to follow him inside. “We’re at the right place, I guess,” he muttered.

Jinyoung slung an arm over Jaebum’s shoulders. “Don’t be so timid, Jaebummie! Staying in England too long made you a real priss.”

Jaebum shoved him, gathering the attention of his new acquaintances.

“Jaebum! Here!” Jackson said.

Jaebum scoffed. “No kidding.”

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum’s ear. “Stop being so sour!”

Jaebum groaned. “Shut up.”

Yugyeom didn’t seem to understand them any better now in the quiet restaurant, yet he was giggling unrestrained.

Jaebum pushed Jinyoung into his seat next to Jackson and sat down after. Mark was on his other side, doing something on his phone again.

“Good morning, everyone,” Jaebum said.

“Hey, I’m glad you got here okay!” Jackson said.

“Jaebummie wasn’t sure we had the right place,” Jinyoung said, smirking.

Jaebum glared at him, though Jackson just laughed. “I could understand that! You wouldn’t expect this place to have the best Mapo Tofu in NYC, would you?”

“I suppose not,” Jaebum grumbled. His eyes shifted to Youngjae, who was playing with the hem of the flannel shirt he was wearing. He still looked pretty under the harsh, artificial lighting of the restaurant, a fact Jaebum found cruel and unfair. He hoped he hadn’t made a bad impression, considering the disaster he had been after their introduction.  

He thought back to the night before with dread.

\--

“Son! Come meet Mr. Choi and Youngjae!” his father called.

To say Jaebum had been surprised to see that the infamous ARS was one of the people he might spend the rest of his life with was an understatement. He was shocked to the core.

Youngjae looked at him with hooded eyes as their fathers broke off. His chin was tilted up a bit and he looked intimidating. “So, I hear you’re a fan?” the teasing voice wasn’t helping, either.

Jaebum swallowed. “H-huge fan.”

Youngjae’s face lit up. “That’s wonderful! I don’t interact with fans much. I’m so glad we were able to meet!”

“Even under these circumstances?” Jaebum asked, regaining composer.

“Oh, well, not really, but let’s forget about that, yes?”

Jaebum felt his chest deflate. “…Forget about _that_?”

Youngjae’s hands shot up to cover his mouth. “Shite. I didn’t just say that, did I?”

“Yes. M’afraid so.” Jaebum tried to crack a smile. He failed.

Youngjae laughed, but he sounded nervous. “Ah, well, you know how these things go… I just, well, I bet you’re absolutely lovely, Jaebum, but I really _do not_ want to be married at this point in my life. I’m sure you understand? I have _so_ much of the world and myself left to discover. Throwing it away for someone I don’t know is a bit foolish.”

Jaebum wrung his hands together. “I do, I-I feel the same, but I really don’t have a choice, Youngjae. This is something very important _now_ , for my family, so I wish to choose the person that I’m most compatible with, so my life won’t be, you know, miserable, and neither will theirs.”

Youngjae smiled. “You are terribly considerate. I can appreciate that. But, still, you at least know how I feel.”

Jaebum nodded, but his throat was still tight. The one guy he even had interest in, probably the man of his dreams, didn’t give a shit about him or this stupid arrangement. Jaebum wanted to crawl into a hole and cease to exist. He said farewell to Youngjae a moment later and met Jinyoung at the bar.

This marriage was already a complete disaster.

\--

Jackson ordered for all of them after asking what they wanted and getting silence. Jinyoung trailed after him to give him own input on the matter, always a stickler for his food.

Jaebum kept glancing at Youngjae, who was looking anywhere but him. Fabulous.

His eyes flicked around the room, noticing the torn-up vinyl on the seats and the cracked linoleum floor tiles. He was wasting time and avoiding the inevitable conversations he would have to sit through. Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung and Jackson, ordering at the counter. Jinyoung was probably flirting with Jackson to spite Jaebum for shoving him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. His hands started to twist around themselves, bored, when Yugyeom picked up a phone call and slid two tables over from them, speaking in hushed Korean.

“ _Bam-ah, where are you?”_

_“Oh? I’m having lunch with the boy father wants me to marry and his other… friends. You know. That bullshit.”_

_“I wish you were here…”_

Jaebum stopped listening after that. He glanced up at the table to see Youngjae had wide eyes.

“Oh dear. I’m afraid you’ve got a situation on your hands there, Jaebum,” he said.

Jaebum stared at him with dull eyes. “I’m sure it will resolve itself.” He felt dread bubble up when Mark lifted his head.

“What’s the Korean boy blabbering about?” he asked. Apparently charisma left him when the cameras did too.

“I believe he wants to leave to see his boyfriend,” Jaebum said, picking at his nails.

Mark had the audacity to laugh. “Lucky you, fucking up his life even more.”

“Pardon me?” Jaebum’s eye twitched.

“You think _any_ of us want to fucking be here? No, you spoiled brat,” Mark spat.

Jaebum slammed his hand on the table. “Are you serious? Like _I_ want to be in this situation either? You might get out of this! I’m signing my life away in a year to a stupid company I don’t care about!”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Oh, boo-hoo. You have to be the CEO of a billion-dollar company.”

Youngjae placed a hand on Mark’s arm. “I think you’re being a bit harsh, mate.”

“Aw, I heard your fucking stint last night, Choi. Im looks at you with stars in his eyes all night and you tell him you’d rather you never saw him again? Really taking one for the troops, you did.”

Youngjae pursed his lips.

Jackson appeared at the table at their ruckus, seeing Mark and Jaebum red in the face, and Youngjae looking simply upset. Yugyeom was still on the phone, probably glaring at them all. “Hey, hey, hey, everyone! What’s going on?”

“Stop being so damn pleasant Jack. We’ve all agreed that we want each other to jump off a cliff.”

Jackson blinked at Mark. “Uh, Mark, that’s a bit aggressive, don’t you think?”

“This is a bit shit, though, isn’t it, Jackson?”

“That’s rude, Mark. Your father would-“

“Stop it, Jackson. I don’t need that shit,” he snapped, then jumped up and stormed out of the restaurant.

Jinyoung walked up a moment later. “What’d I miss?”

Jaebum groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Safe to say, they didn’t stay for much longer.

\--

Jaebum’s father was a member of a prestigious country club that laid in the New York countryside, and he went every weekend that he was in NYC to calm down.

Jaebum knew he could use some calm himself, so he followed along.

He regretted that decision almost immediately after their arrival.

To start off, there was a dress code for this place. Jaebum felt like an asshole frat-boy in his white polo shirt, chinos, and a dumb green sweater tied around his shoulders. His father didn’t look much better, but he somehow made the _Ralph Lauren_ look classy. Jaebum hated that.

Father had a personal golf cart at the club with the company logo slapped on the side. Jaebum wanted to cringe at the sight of it as his father hopped in. “Come along, son. We can relax on the green today.”

Jaebum jumped into the side, tapping his fingers on his legs. He felt dumb and sweaty in the morning heat, and he was praying to god that no one here would know him.

He spent half of the morning playing caddy for his father, staring across the perfect green lawns in despair. That lunch had gone so terribly wrong he had lied to his whole family about it. So many things would turn pear-shaped if his father knew his current relationships with Mark Tuan and Youngjae Choi. So many things that it gave Jaebum a queasy feeling just thinking about it.

He twisted the visor that his father had jammed on his head with his hands, feeling the stupid company logo embroidered on the front with his fingers. He was a walking brand deal with a moist upper-lip and was _not_ loving it.

His father smiled wide. “Ah, an amazing hit, wouldn’t you say, Son?”

“Sure, Dad…” Jaebum mumbled, losing his typical _father_ for a moment.

Father chuckled. “Oh, my, is that the Tuan logo I see coming towards us?”

Jaebum’s head shot up at the approaching golf cart, a big flowy symbol with T.Industries stamped in the middle. He held back a grown. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not. Let’s just mo-“

“Ray!” his father shouted, waving.

Jaebum pulled the visor lower.

“Oh, Joonbum? Didn’t expect to see you here!” Raymond Tuan cried from inside his cushy cart. Mark was sitting behind him, on his phone, one of his siblings in the front seat.

“Yes!” Father snatched Jaebum by the shoulder and pulled him close. “My son and I were enjoying this fine day!”

Mark glanced up then, but looked back down just as fast. Jaebum didn’t fail to notice.

“Mark? How was lunch the other day with the other young men? Jaebum told me everything went simply swell.”

Mark plastered on a smile. “Of course it did! We all got along very well, like we’ve known one another for years. I’m sure Jaebum will have a tough time choosing who to marry.”

The fakeness of that statement made Jaebum want to laugh. He coughed instead. “Totally.”

“Would you care to join us for lunch?” Mr. Tuan said.

“That would be lovely!” Father declared. “More time for Jaebum and Mark to get to know one another too, no?”

Jaebum fanned himself with a hand. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit ill, Father. I think the heat is getting to me…”

Jaebum’s father scoffed. “I doubt it. Come along. We can continue this game later.”

The restaurant at the country club was in an open courtyard which overlooked the tiered-waterfall pool, some small children splashing around. It held a relaxed atmosphere with the scent of fresh flowers floating around. The hostess rushed to seat them when they appeared, sending small praises about their _amazing work_. Jaebum felt a moment of sympathy for her, trying to impress people she didn’t give a shit about.

Jaebum tried to sit as far away from Mark as possible, but his father shoved him into the seat to the right of Mark instead. He glared at his father out of the corner of his eyes.

Mark tried to use his phone under the table like some rebellious teenager, but his father swiped it a moment later. “Be polite, Mark.”

Mark stared at Jaebum, then turned his nose and looked at his hands, fiddling with the table cloth.

“So, Mark, have you been filming recently?” Father asked.

“Ah, yes, another season of _Dancing with the Stars_ just ended. I was one of the hosts, of course.”

“That’s lovely,” his father replied. Jaebum knew he couldn’t care less.

“What have you been up to, Jaebum?” Mr. Tuan said in turn.

“Father is taking over the president position so I’ll be CEO in a year…” he mumbled.

“That’s amazing! Mark never was the business type, obviously, but you’re quite impressive for your age.”

From the way Mark flinched, Jaebum figured that was a dig at his lack of business ethic. “It’s what I raised to do.”

“Ha, of course,” Mr. Tuan said, eyes sliding to the fidgety Mark. “Well, what’s for lunch?”

“Mr. Im?” a British woman asked.

Jaebum grimaced. Not another one.

His father stood up. “Oh dear, Mrs. Choi, is that you? What are you doing in New York?”

Jaebum cursed his back luck. _Mrs. Choi? That meant-_

“Is Youngjae here?”

Jaebum heard Mark snicker beside him.

“Yes! He’s playing with his nephews in the pool while his sister is at the spa. Such a sweetheart, my boy is.”

“Jaebum, you should say hello!”

Jaebum glanced at his father with irritated eyes. “Pardon?”

“Oh, are you Jaebum now? Such a handsome young man!” Mrs. Choi declared. “Youngjae would love it if you greeted him, I’m sure.”

Another voice joined them. “Mum, the twins want a sprite.”

Jaebum slammed his head into his fist as Youngjae arrived, wearing a swimsuit with two little boys trailing after him. Water was running down his neck and Jaebum could see tattoos scattered around his skin and he was probably about to have a panic attack. Probably. Definitely.

Mark burst into laughter. “Oh, Jaebum, your luck is totally shit!”

“Mark!” Raymond Tuan cried.

Jaebum groaned.

“Oh, Jaebum, Mark, fancy seeing you here!” Youngjae said, pleasant as ever.

“Haha, crazy,” Jaebum said. It came out more like a whimper. He pitied himself, at that moment.

Mark jabbed Jaebum in the side. “Our dads were both playing golf. You know how it is.”

“I think my father is on the green himself today, with my brother-in-law.” Youngjae’s smile was bright under his wet hair, which hung down past his eyes. One of the little boys, who Jaebum realized were identical, tugged on his hand. “Jae, we’re _thirsty_.”

Jaebum thought he was, too. Not in a good way.

“Join me, Jaebum, Mark. We can go to the poolside bar,” Youngjae said after a moment of silence.

Jaebum scrambled out of his chair, Mark following at a slouchy pace.

They fell into line beside Youngjae, the little boys trailing behind him like ducklings. “I must apologize for causing you aggression, Mark. I didn’t mean any harm by being honest to Jaebum about my feelings.”

“Uh… fuck, or, shit, uh…” Mark stumbled, eyeing the little kids. “That was too nice, dude. I attacked you and _you_ apologize?”

“Well, yes. I wouldn’t want you to think you were in the wrong over me,” Youngjae said.

Jaebum was positive he was an actual angel. This was unfair. “I think we all got a bit heated that day. It’s alright, though! I’m sure Jackson won’t mind if I have to shift my attention to him…”

“Even if he’s more interested in your best friend?” Mark scoffed.

“Well, uh…”

Youngjae sighed like he was coming to a hard conclusion. “Maybe I was a bit hasty. Jaebum, we can grab dinner tomorrow night. I’ll have my assistant email you.”

Jaebum paused in his tracks as the other two continued to walk. “Seriously?”

Youngjae glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Of course.”

Jaebum wasn’t surprised when he felt a bit light-headed a moment later and had to return to the table.

He wasn’t sure if everything was going absolutely right, or absolutely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! It's a bit short but I've been swamped with school work, so I hope it's alright. Jaebum and Youngjae's 'date' coming up next!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my stupid, predictable story! if you're a 2jae enthusiast like me, I hope you enjoy it! If not, well, I hope you enjoy as well! as I said, this is the first story I've posted on AO3, so I hope you enjoy. I don't have a target length yet, but I don't believe this will be too long.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! (but don't force yourself lol)  
> (PS if you notice a typo feel free to point it out to me. I'd be grateful!)


End file.
